


Tell Me No Lies

by thatgreenmunkii



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Odin is a jerk, Thor is Adorable, frigga is a good mother, young loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgreenmunkii/pseuds/thatgreenmunkii
Summary: A young Loki travels to Midgard in a moment of boredom and tries to find something fun to do. He comes across a unique girl with fiery red hair sitting alone on a swing. Imagine his shock when he learns that she is able to see through his lies and magic tricks. Eventual Loki/OC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer, I don't own Thor, Marvel or the likes. Raine is mine though, my precious!)

(( Authors note: An old story originally posted on another site but I've decided to share the love over here. It's been a long time since I've updated but Ragnarok and dreams have beaten down the wall of writer's block and the way is opened.  
Current chapters will get touched up and a new chapter will be posted soon. ))

 

Chapter One – There was a boy.

-Asgard-

“My sons, today is a special day.”  
Odin gave them a tight-lipped smile, a smile that only showed in his eye how proud he was.  
“Thor, you have been proving yourself capable year after year, it is only fitting that you take the next step towards becoming the future king.”   
He had gathered them in the vault, having not stepped foot back since they were kids, this time their father pointed towards Mjolnir.  
Thor beamed and nudged his brother who couldn't help but wonder why he was even summoned in the first place, no foreseeable purpose for being dragged down here to watch Thor's ego be boosted.  
“I will not let you down father.” Promised Thor.  
Odin shifted his gaze to Loki. “Do not think I have forgotten you my son, you have an important task as well.”  
A slender black eyebrow raised in surprise.  
“For Thor will need your support even more in this time.” Loki furrowed his brows and bit his tongue, holding back a snide comment that clawed at his throat, he was just as worthy as Thor, wasn't he? Why wasn't he given a chance to prove himself?  
A curt bow was all he could manage as emotions raged inside of him, Odin’s voice echoing in his head what he told them so many years ago.   
‘Both of you, were born to be kings…’

 

A few months later Loki ran into Thor on his way to the dining hall, he had slept in a little later than usual and hope some food would be leftover or else he'd have to wait for a fresh meal to be prepared.   
“Brother!” Thor boomed and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder, leading them towards the training grounds and away from a delicious meal.  
“I'm glad I caught you, I was hoping to see if you would join me in training today, you have been rather aloof.”  
Loki groaned and slipped out from underneath the heavy arm but continued to follow.  
“Not so, you have been so busy with your training that you have no time to visit me.”  
“Nonsense, I have plenty of time.”  
Crossing his arms Loki glared. “Oh really? Then why don't we go out on a small trip or even go hunting if you wish it.”  
The offer was tempting, Thor wanted badly to say yes but father had set him up with many tutors in the upcoming days, it seemed there was no end in sight for what he was to learn.  
The golden-haired brother stopped and looked over Loki, who had caught up to him in height but never bulk, instead the baby fat gave way to slender and hard features. Sea green eyes held no twinkling charm today, in fact since he had begun his training it seemed a rare moment to catch his brother smiling.  
“Forgive me Loki, you know I would wish nothing more than to go and bring back stories but I have more important tasks at the moment.”   
Loki swallowed hard, a mask of indifference sliding over his face to hide the hurt at his brother’s words.   
“Of course...”  
Thor smiled, hand resting against his brother’s neck offering a gentle pat before sliding away as he continued his way to the training grounds, Loki's soft footsteps followed shortly afterwards, his appetite ruined.

Loki found himself nestled at the bottom of a tree, a forgotten book in hand as he watched his older brother adorn sparring armor and decide on which weapon to practice with. He tried to get over his brother’s cold dismissal but no matter what he couldn't get past the next page let alone a single sentence, Thor's words echoed in is head.  
Thor eagerly took up a sword and went after the taller trainer with reckless abandon, there was nothing pleasant about this, he loved him dearly but Thor had no tact, charging like a wild beast  
'Behold the future King.' Mocked Loki in his mind and gritted his teeth.

Loki was built and acted like his magic, graceful and quiet, though it needed refining. Happiest when sticking his nose in old books than spending the day getting sweaty unless it happened to serve a greater purpose.  
His pale face smoothed itself from its previous emotion and morphed into a frown that seemed unnaturally fitting for his features. Loneliness, a feeling that ate at him, once held at bay by the comfort and familiarity his brother gave him, but no longer.  
Loki couldn't seem to escape his brother’s shadow and be noticed, he would never be better than Thor, most favored son and golden child of Allfather, though honestly, he truly just wished to be esteemed as his equal.   
Silently he moved from his spot as soft-spoken magic weaved over him, causing his body to vanish. Safety and familiarity washed over him at the thrum of magic, this his first and most favored spell, it cloaked his body and hugged him like his mother's embrace.  
It was time to find something that would busy his mind and boredom.

 

Allfather Odin and Frigga stood across the courtyard and watched with smiles upon their faces, only Frigga seemed to notice her younger son’s absence but knew she could do nothing to make Loki return and join them. She hoped, deep down, that whatever he was up to wouldn’t bring much trouble later on.   
Her soft sigh drew Odin's attention, making him look to where Loki once sat, he never failed to notice whatever would trouble his dearest.  
“You mother and worry him too much.” He commented returning his attention back to Thor.   
“And you worry too little, all those months since the announcement he has been brooding and distant. Thor was his only companion and now he has little time to go travel with his brother.”  
Odin exhaled heavily through his nose, his face remaining ever stoic and his posture stiff.  
“Perhaps Loki should expand his social circle, open up instead of hiding away behind his books and magic.”  
“You know well that it is not Loki's fault, nearly everyone avoids him no matter how hard he tries, you may as well be asking him to change his complete nature and stop being our beloved son.” She defended, turning to face her husband and purse her lips.  
He reached out and placed a hand upon her arm. “If it truly troubles your mind then I shall see about setting up some time for Thor to go out on expeditions and have Loki join him. Have I appeased you properly?” He teased, her smile was his answer, his kiss their reward.

 

Though Loki was very intelligent he tended to think himself above others and many could sense that about the younger prince, making most reluctant to reach out. Oft times his presence felt more bearable whenever Thor was nearby to balance the situation.  
Which left Loki to debate briefly where to go and what to do.  
Thor’s friends? No, they would likely be training as well.  
Perhaps the young men and women outside the castle? No, most were wary from his past actions as a child but mostly due to false rumors.   
He stopped by the enormous library to return his book when the worn map of the Nine Realms caught his attention, nothing new stood out as he had seen the map more than he could remember but something about Midgard reached out to him.  
Thor and Loki had been to many of the realms several times, with the escort of royal advisers and guards of course but never Midgard.  
The realm of mortals was forbidden due to being innocent, young and out of touch with the other planes.   
Like a beckoning hand Loki felt the rebel pull to break the rules, what did it matter if he went and chaos ensued, a strong scolding is all he'd suffer if he was caught.  
A sly smile spread across his face, causing his eyes to twinkle… he wasn’t called the God of Mischief for nothing.  
Thankfully his magic was more cunning, and stronger than Heimdall could ever perceive, letting him travel easily without being caught, not many could avoid the god's power of perception.  
In short time Loki had gone to his chambers to change into more suitable clothes designed for light travel and slung an empty satchel across his chest. After ensuring sure his magic was still in place he took off on foot to an area known only to him, where he could travel without the use of the Bifrost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Loki travels to Midgard in a moment of boredom and tries to find something fun to do. He comes across a unique girl with fiery red hair sitting alone on a swing. Imagine his shock when he learns that she is able to see through his lies and magic tricks. Eventual Loki/OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer, I don't own Thor, Marvel or the likes. Raine is mine though, my precious!)

Chapter 2 – A very strange enchanted boy.

-Midgard-

“Raine sweetie, come on its time to get up.”  
A woman with dark short hair, who looked to be in her late 40’s, knocked softly on her daughter’s door before walking in. A crazy mess of red hair disappeared under the blankets and the girl underneath groaned.  
“It’s Saturday mom… Can’t I sleep a little longer?” The voice was muffled; most likely her daughter was pressing her face into the pillow.  
“I think I let you sleep in long enough as it is. It’s ten o’clock already. Why don’t you go out? I hear people outside, go find someone to hang out with, make some friends!”  
A muffled “no” was the only reply to her mother's enthusiastic attitude about being social on a weekend, wasn't it bad enough she had to be social on the weekdays?   
Sighing, Ellen grabbed a handful of the bright purple blanket, bracing one foot on the bed as she pulled on the material. She didn’t bother to hide her laughter when long, thin limbs wrapped around the blanket, clinging like a monkey. She dragged the blanket down the length of the bed and gave a final tug that finally dumped her daughter onto the hardwood floor.  
“I’m up! I'm up!” Raine surrendered, looking like she was dragged through a bush backwards, bright red curls and waves fell to her shoulders. Her trip out of bed had it falling forward into her eyes until she managed to smooth it back.

“Pancakes are on the table, John’s at work so if you need me I’ll be upstairs in the studio. Okay?” Her mother didn’t wait for a reply as she left the room, leaving Raine to wake up and get dressed.  
A peek outside her window showed overcast and chilly weather. Some might grumble but Raine loved the fall and winter seasons, it couldn’t get here fast enough. She pulled her hair up into a lazy ponytail and stood in front of her closet mirror.  
Long ago she learned to accept her hair, it practically had a mind of its own but it was her eyes she loved most of all. A brown so dark it was almost black and if you looked closely you could see bright blue specks that circled the pupil.  
She threw on a green dress with short sleeves that stopped just above her knees and thick black leggings.  
Years and years of dancing gave her a graceful posture, she was leaving her preteens years and finally started to fill out with womanly curves.  
Before she headed off to the kitchen she flipped through the calendar hanging on her wall. A different ballet dancer for each month. September, October, and finally November. Her finger tapped the 12th, circled in red, announcing ‘SWEET 16!!’ in bold letters. 

She skipped the slightly burnt pancakes that were obviously made in a rush and settled with a blueberry muffin instead and a small cup of coffee. Ellen tried to discourage her daughters growing love of coffee but every effort was futile and John's own love only seemed to encourage her.   
The internal debate on being a hermit and watching TV went through her head but all the good shows were over and none of the movies on the shelf looked interesting, and her only current friend at the moment probably wasn't even awake.  
Perhaps a quick visit to the park would be good way to pass the time.  
“I’m going to the park and then Kaylee's place!” She called out as she slipped on her brown boots and black jacket.   
“Look both ways when crossing the street, don’t take candy from strangers and no making out with boys!” Her mom yelled back and Raine laughed having mouthed the exact words, she'd been saying it for years everyday now.  
She envisioned her mother practically elbow deep in paint right now and she couldn’t help but feel compassion towards her. Her mother was the perfect example of a starving painter, only without the actual starving part If her mother hadn't found John.  
After months of going to see a therapist when she was a child for her ability? Curse? Whatever 'it' was they had no answers and then he showed up, a nice man who expressed such a passion for her mother and strong interest in her gift that Ellen was of course instantly guarded.  
Neither of them would tell her the details of why they eventually started dating but they were madly in love with each other and in the end, that's what really mattered, right?

 

A young autumn wind was blowing and whipped escapee curls across her face. Her destination was nearby and a growing favorite spot for getting lost in a daydream or well-worn book while sitting on the swings.  
She spotted a group of familiar teens and froze before quickly taking a different route.  
The leader of that particular group of bullies, Brandon, had designated her as his permanent target for torture and teasing ever since her family moved in.  
Because of him school was agonizing instead of fun.  
Her mother commented there was a chance he liked her and this was a boy’s stupid way of letting a girl know. She didn't want to think that was the case and stuck with the idea that he was probably just jealous of her awesome hair or something.  
'Who still thought or acted like that?'

As a couple of teenagers started leaving the park she made a quick beeline for the now empty swings. Seated comfortably she kicked out her legs and let her body move on its own, swinging higher and higher.  
Raine closed her eyes enjoying the wind rushing over her body and was soon lost in her thoughts envisioning her future as a dancer, what countries she would visit and the people she would meet. Dancing was her life and as her mother often told people it was something she had done since she could walk. When she was old enough she was placed in all sorts of classes of various styles, ballet she enjoyed of course but hip-hop, pop, rock and her own mishmash choreography was what drove her passion further.   
With only a couple more years of school left she had some time to decide whether she'd be finding a job, going to college in the states or maybe something in another country, the idea of going international was so thrilling and tempting that it was becoming more and more the obvious choice.

Gradually Raine became aware of a feeling, like she was being watched. A few people walked along the sidewalk but they were occupied with each other. Using the tip of her boots to drag along the wood chips beneath the swing slowed her movements to a stop and continued her survey of the area.  
She couldn’t find the source but the feeling didn’t ease and seriously hoped it wasn’t Brandon hiding in some bush waiting to pounce.   
Raine scanned a group of trees ahead of her, nothing, but her gaze was drawn to the base of a scrub oak when she noticed something different about one tree. A good part of the trunk, the dirt and grass in front of it seemed to be doing something. What?  
She concentrated on the spot again. It seemed as if the texture and colors of the bark, the grass, even the air were shifting, refocusing in and out.  
Maybe she should have been scared but she was too intrigued, was she possibly experiencing some kind of hallucination?  
A soft gasp left her lips when a boy materialized in the very spot that she’d been studying. He didn’t appear as in POOF! but more like whatever had hidden him from her sight had melted away.   
'What is happening right now? People don't just appear out of thin air like that!'   
His posture was relaxed as he leaned against the tree, on leg crossed over the other, hands clasped, and resting against his stomach.  
He appeared to be a few years older than herself and was dressed as if he were either coming or going to a Shakespeare play. His pitch-black hair was short and a starling contrast to his pale visage, she couldn’t see his eyes from this distance but could tell they flickered to passing strangers who spared him no glance before settling his gaze back in her direction.  
He gave no indication that he even knew she was looking at him but she slowly raised a hand giving him a little wave of her fingers.  
It caught his attention making him glance over his shoulder and to the side of the tree.  
His gaze returned to her.  
'Yeah, I'm waving at you, Mister Magician.' Still tentative, but now with her whole hand, she waved again.  
He appeared startled and hesitantly returned the gesture with a small wave of his own. She smiled and motioned him to join her but, to her surprise, he looked absolutely shocked and bolted in the opposite direction.  
He never looked back and eventually she lost sight of him through the trees.  
“No one else saw that?” She questioned out loud, but no one was in the area to confirm what she just witnessed.  
Stepping away from the swing, she ran over to the sidewalk and watched him disappear around the corner, she waited a few more minutes to see if he would return but when he didn’t she turned and head off to a nearby girlfriend’s house.  
Did her mind just play tricks on her or did that really happen?  
Rubbing her eyes, she looked over her shoulder back at the park and made eye contact with Brandon, who was making his way down the street. 'Oh crap.' she instantly turned around and took off down the street, deciding now would be a good time for her friend to wake up.  
“Red!” He called out, his favorite nickname for her and started chasing after her, his friends on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Loki travels to Midgard in a moment of boredom and tries to find something fun to do. He comes across a unique girl with fiery red hair sitting alone on a swing. Imagine his shock when he learns that she is able to see through his lies and magic tricks. Eventual Loki/OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer, I don't own Thor, Marvel or the likes. Raine is mine though, my precious!)

Chapter 3 – They say he wandered very far.

-Earlier that day on Midgard-

“What in the Nine Realms was that?” Loki shouted aloud as he looked back at the cars that continued down the road away from him.  
For Loki, teleporting had always been as simple as breathing. He had been doing it for so many, many years, but arriving in a new place, any place where he had never been before could sometimes be problematic. This was never truer, apparently, than it was now as he made his first-ever appearance in Midgard.  
A small, but very visible, dust devil had been kicked up upon Loki’s landing and it had freaked out the driver of a passing car. The man inside had veered wildly to avoid hitting whatever it was that had stirred up the dust but he could see nothing. The car fishtailed a little before he righted it and continued driving on.  
It had been necessary for the young prince to launch himself sideways out of the roadway to avoid colliding with the metal contraption. Passing strangers stopped briefly to watch as the cars swerved fitfully before moving on as, apparently, there wasn’t anything more to see.  
Landing rather abruptly on a pedestrian walkway adjacent to the road, Loki struggled back to his feet and dusted himself off, he had to remind himself that he was invisible. No one could see him, yet he couldn’t help feeling embarrassed about his little tumble, and he didn’t like it.

Glancing around him at the unfamiliar surroundings proceeded to dust himself off and adjust his clothes. A slim fitting light jacket, green tunic and dark leather pants with matching boots, attire that obviously stood out from the appearance of the people nearby but, without his invisibility that wouldn't be a problem. Everyone looked warm and bundled up trying to ward off the wind and chill it brought. The sun was still low in the morning sky, doing little to warm the air, but Loki didn’t feel cold. He always found the temperature pleasant.

The town he had landed in was small with grass, trees and other greenery everywhere. The buildings nearby were quaint. The shapes and colors, the architecture had a calm and restful feel to it. There was nothing ethereal or magical about Earth but somehow Loki still found it intriguing, though perhaps the only reason he felt that was the forbidden aspect of it all.   
The chances of being caught were slim unless he allowed it but still he let himself wander mindlessly, taking in the new sights and sounds.   
A strange, and foreign scent came to him making him stop at once and wonder at it. He turned back and found the odor again. It was warm and bitter, and so enticing, he homed in on it, a whiff of it escaping from a small shop each time a visitor opened the glass and metal door.  
Sitting near the door, a young male and his female companion were playing guitars. Loki had to stop and listen to the music. The woman brushed the strings of her guitar gently, strumming a soothing hum, as the man’s stronger picking and pulling of the strings resonated against the female’s background purr. It should have sounded harsh and discordant, but it didn’t.  
The contrasts complimented each other instead.  
The glass door opened again and an elderly man walked by with a steaming cup in his hands. Ah, so that’s what smells so wonderful… Perhaps another time he would return and try the drink with the amazing aroma, but for now he still wished to continue exploring this interesting realm.   
The next shop was filled with human books and that he could not resist but to make a quick visit inside. As he pulled the door open a little bell above his head rang out. He saw an older woman sitting at a counter and at the sound of the bell she glanced up at him, catching him off guard. Within a moment it was clear she was looking past him, Ah, obviously the bell was a signal of sorts he assured himself and let the door drift shut behind him, ignoring the sound of the bell this time.  
“Hello?” the lady at the counter called out. She looked at the door, passed over him, and then back to the door. Loki smirked when she shook her head and mumbled something about getting old and hearing things.   
The store was quiet and empty giving Loki the time to browse at leisure. He glanced lightly over the covers, perusing the titles. The few books that appealed to him disappeared into his satchel. He didn’t feel even the slightest twinge of guilt as he went along, picking up books here and there. It wasn’t as if he didn’t understand that he was stealing from the woman at the counter, or that he didn’t comprehend that it was wrong to do it. He simply did not care.  
It would have been interesting if the lady at the counter had looked up and seen the books moving from the shelves and vanishing but she seemed quite content where she was.  
Pleased with his findings Loki made to leave the store, smirking as the bell above the door rang one last time. “Hello?” the lady called out from the counter.

Deliberating where to go and what to do next so he let his feet take him further through the small town. After a few blocks, the sound of laughter drew his attention to an open field of green with small groups of trees here and there. The laughter was coming from a small group of human teenagers, roughly his age. They dressed nothing like Asgardians and talked differently, they were dirty and their pants had rips in the knees. They were climbing on odd looking objects of varied shapes and sizes, made of metal, wood and what looked perhaps like colored leather or some other moldable material. He honestly didn’t know what to call some of the things. There were curved seats swinging from the end of steel chains, metal ladders stood up straight with more bars suspended above and between them. Large steel rings welded together to form a half circle rising four feet off the ground. He saw a disc of both smooth and dimpled steel, six feet in diameter, lying horizontal, balanced like a cake stand on a metal stem. It had half a dozen metal bars dissecting, protruding up, curving over, and attached again to the outside edge. It’s a wheel of torture!  
Loki stopped abruptly. Something was very wrong. Why would humans have instruments of torture out in the open like this? Though he had never been to Midgard, to Earth, before he had looked briefly into their history and their present state of behaviors and comportment… this did not add up.  
He watched as two boys, about eight or nine years old, run up to the wheel. They made some hand gestures to each other, after which one boy climbed onto the wheel. At the center he planted his feet and grabbed one of the bars. The other boy started running next to the wheel, pulling a bar with him. After running around the circle once he stopped running but kept pulling the bars past him. Hand over hand he pulled and the disc spun faster and faster, Loki watched as it gained speed. The boy in the center closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and squealed with delight, just as the one doing pushing the wheel sat down in the dirt. Struggling to catch his breath he shouted out, “My turn!” as the wheel ground slowly to a stop. The spinning boy stepped off, immediately losing his balance, he fell in the dirt with his friend, both of them laughing breathlessly.  
Loki wasn’t even aware that he was beginning to smiling at first but it didn't stay long and slipped into a frown, he stood with people playing everywhere around him, yet he was alone. Suddenly the feeling he was trying to escape from in Asgard had followed him and he was angry when he remembered who he was and where he was.  
There was no reason he should feel even the slightest emotion because of these humans that were beneath him and so he stayed in the distance, he watched them play and listened to their conversations.  
After several minutes it wasn't long before their grammar became unpleasant to his ears and their behavior to each other was unkind for no reason he could discern. Perhaps the group wasn’t all too close, as a fight broke out between two boys, resulting in one walking away while half the group followed. Soon after, the various stragglers had picked up their belongings and they all wondered off in different directions, laughing and waving to each other.  
Loki pursed his lips. What to do now? His emotions were gathered and now he was beginning to think this entire trip was wasteful but then again, he had to admit it was better than watching Thor train. Still he had hoped it would be a bit more exciting, that he would learn something interesting before having to return to Asgard.   
He had been eyeing the suspended seats the entire time and now that the field was vacant of people his curiosity wouldn't allow him to leave Midgard without trying it first.  
Straightening his posture, he stepped forward and slowly glanced around to make sure no one was watching, of course it wouldn't take Heimdall long to see him but he had stopped caring ages ago.  
Just as he was about to dismiss his invisibility, a flash of red caught his attention.  
It was a girl. A pleasant young face, framed by a riot of striking red curls and waves.  
He noted that she was alone. Good. That would be easier if had decided to converse with her or not. Out of the three swings available, she chooses the middle one and started to swing.  
Loki stepped backwards toward the trees and leaned against one as he watched her in mild fascination. She threw her feet forward and leaned back. Then, as she started to swing back she pulled her feet underneath her and leaned her torso forward, then threw her feet forward again, the steps repeating, until she was arcing so high that Loki’s whole body instinctively tensed when it seemed she might fly out of her seat.   
She was by far the most interesting human he’d seen so far. Only because she looked so happy, so peaceful just sitting by herself, alone yet so utterly content.  
He wanted that feeling for himself, the ache of it was so intense and so quick he couldn’t help but flinch at the jealousy he felt for this mortal girl. Loki shook his head. He wanted to banish the thoughts. They were beneath him and he knew it. 

When he finally realized that the red-haired girl had stopped swinging she had already come to a complete stop. Her eyes swept over the trees, past him and continued on, just as the lady in the bookstore had. Except, unlike the book lady, this girl’s eyes came back to Loki. He watched as she focused her gaze on him and saw a look of surprise and curiosity registered on her face.   
His eyebrows drew together in confusion when she raised a couple fingers in a shy wave. He looked over his shoulder but saw nothing. Her eyes were still on him when he looked back at her.  
'Why is she waving at nothing?' Indulging what he judged to be his absurd imagination, he decided to return her greeting. There was no way she could see him anyway so he waved back to her.  
Her face was transformed into an incredibly sweet smile and she motioned him to join her.

It felt as if someone had kicked him in the chest. The air in his lungs came out in a whoosh and he physically recoiled from the shock.  
No one could pierce his magic; this spell was perfectly in every single way... wasn't it?   
A wave of doubt washed over his body, was he not as skilled as he thought he was?   
Of all the scenarios Loki had prepared himself for before setting out on this trip to Midgard, being seen by a measly human girl was not one of them and he was not accustomed to being caught off guard so Loki did the only thing that came to his mind... he ran.  
He ran from not only her but his doubt and growing anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Loki travels to Midgard in a moment of boredom and tries to find something fun to do. He comes across a unique girl with fiery red hair sitting alone on a swing. Imagine his shock when he learns that she is able to see through his lies and magic tricks. Eventual Loki/OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer, I don't own Thor, Marvel or the likes. Raine is mine though, my precious!)

Chapter 4 – Very far over land and sea. 

-That same day-

Loki ran. He wasn’t ashamed to be running, like he was, from a human girl.  
She terrified him. So, it was a full bore, mad dash, hounds of hell on your heels, all-out sprint. He swerved and dodged around the humans and other obstacles on the sidewalk, only slowing his pace when his lungs began to burn and he felt like he would collapse otherwise.  
When he finally decided he’d lost the girl (though he really could not be certain if she had actually given chase or not) he turned into a small alley-way where he could be alone to recover his breath and his senses. Taking in greedy gulps of air he managed to compose himself enough to peek out and around the building. He didn’t see her.  
Of course! Now that he was thinking clearly, he deduced, and rightly so, that no human girl-her age and size would have been able to overtake his magic, there had to be a logical explanation.  
It was past time to go home, he felt hungry after missing breakfast and that was probably why he was imagining things or perhaps why is magic had maybe faltered.

 

Loki undid his magic as soon as his shoes touched the marble floors of the castle, he wavered in his steps as exhaustion, and hunger warred stronger within him. His stomach grumbled loudly. Right then, food first and then research.   
Did she see me? The question screeched in his brain.  
Yes, she had seen him. She had waved at him.  
How had she seen him? Perhaps she had magic too.  
Maybe she wasn’t even human but if Heimdall was unable to see him then how did she manage? The only answer he could come up with at the time was that his magic had faltered and if he did he would know soon because that meant Heimdall or his father would have learned of his trip to Midgard.   
He stopped by the banquet hall and found his family already sitting down to lunch.  
His questions would have to wait.  
“Brother!” Thor was the first to greet him. Loki frowned at seeing the food falling from him brothers' mouth. If he wasn’t so hungry, he might have returned to his room, his appetite waning, but not enough.  
“Mother, Father” Loki greeted each of his parents with a nod of his head before turning to Thor. “and brother. How are all of you?”  
He made his way to a seat next to his mother, ignoring Thor’s disappointed look at his choosing to sit by Frigga. He didn’t feel like wearing his brother’s crumbs today. A servant appeared with a tankard and platter of mouthwatering foods.  
“So, tell me brother.” Thor had swallowed his food and grinned as he spoke. “What mischief did you cause today?” Three pairs of eyes were on him now.  
“I didn't, I merely took a long walk.” He stated simply, not lying but not telling everything either.  
Odin took a slow drink of his wine before clearing his throat and addressing Loki, he looked like he was going to question Loki but looked to Frigga and changed his mind.   
“I want you to start training with Thor tomorrow, at dawn.”  
Thor cheered, Loki tried to object, but Odin was prepared for it and interjected before he could say a word, “While it is true that your gift of magic is unparalleled, you still need to be able to defend yourself. Should you ever happen to find yourself without it, self-defense is, therefore, compulsory. Even for you Loki and perhaps Thor might learn something new.”  
The reprimand in Odin’s voice was softened by the smile in his father’s eyes. And Loki could not deny his father’s wisdom so in silence, he nods his head and his family resumes their meal.   
He could tell this was his mother's doing, she was obviously trying to work out a way for him to spend more time with Thor, but training wasn't what he had in mind, and now a new situation had arisen.   
Odin begin to discuss the principles and politics of ruling with Thor, but Thor is a young adult and his only thirst for knowledge is for that of battle tactics. He’s strong and much too impatient, so their discussion turns loud and contentious.  
This suits Loki just fine tonight, they'll be preoccupied while he starts his research.   
Frigga glances at Loki several times. Her face has the look that says her motherly instincts are in high gear tonight and she senses her youngest son is up to something.  
Loki finishes his meal without getting sucked into Odin and Thor’s argument, uh… discussion, kisses his mother quickly on the cheek and politely excuses himself from the table before anyone has a chance to comment. With quick steps, he heads toward his chambers.  
No doubt, Odin plans for him to spend the entire day locked in mortal combat with Thor and his instructors. Any research he hoped to do would have to be done tonight. So much for sleep.

 

Eventually his studies brought him to the great library, he’d lost track of the time once the sun had set, having to light the candles with a wave of his hand only served to remind him of how much time had passed and that he was no closer to an answer.  
He’d gone through every book he could think of. Was there a spell that could negate his invisibility? Perhaps there was a creature whose eyes could pierce his magic? But he found nothing. If Heimdall, the one who sees everything in the Nine Realms, could not find Loki when he chose to be invisible how could that slip of a mortal girl see him?   
Loki noted that she didn’t seem to be able to see him right away. It was only after several seconds of looking, but still, she appeared to be “looking” before she really focused on him. That had to mean something. But what?   
From what he learned of the inhabitants of Midgard, they weren’t gifted with powers like his family, nor did they have access to natural magic, like he did. He tossed the last book onto a table. This was getting him nowhere and he let out an unnatural growl of frustration.

The thought of asking his parents, his mother at least crossed his mind, but that would require him telling them about sneaking out to a forbidden realm.  
Without permission and without the use of the Bifrost.   
Loki was about to leave the library empty handed when he remembered the human books from his trip and pulled them out of the satchel. One book stood out from the others, “The Ugly Duckling.” The cover was colorful, portraying a sad-looking, grey-feathered creature; perhaps he would read it once he returned to his room. He had no idea what possessed him to steal what looked like a child’s book, but no one would know but him.   
With his new books in his arms, he waved a hand to extinguish the candles in the room and stepped out into the silent hallway.  
He wasn’t expecting to run into anyone, especially not his mother, who reached out a hand to steady herself.  
“Loki, my child, are you only now off to bed?” She glanced at him with worry.  
He quickly guarded the books in his arms before answering.  
“I guess I got lost in my studies, Mother.” Frigga cupped his face lovingly and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well then, my son. You have a long day ahead of you.” He groaned a little in annoyance. “I thought this is what you wanted.” She commented in concern, was there really no pleasing him?  
“No, yes, I mean... I'm just having some difficult topics to research right now is all. Worry not, I am thankful mother.”  
He kissed her cheek as he said his “Goodnight” and set off toward his chambers.  
She chuckled softly. Her sons. They were as night and day, dark and light. Yet, she loved them both equally.   
Now, if Loki were not such a rascal and sneak she probably wouldn’t think too much about the books he was trying to screen from her. The great library down the hall held no such books. She knew he could have only gotten them from Midgard, as she headed to her bedchambers, she considered whether she should speak to Loki before mentioning the books to her husband.  
Honestly, she wasn't all too concerned about her son visiting Midgard, though it was forbidden, but he was a quiet young adult now and his mischief wasn't as loud and abrasive as it once was as a child. His research, she wondered, did it have to do with something he encountered on Midgard?

-Back on Midgard-

By the time she escaped Brandon and reached her friend Kaylee's house, she noted one of the cars gone in the driveway and no one home.  
With no other ideas of what to do or where to go she ended up walking home, her head clouded by the fog of what happened not long ago.  
Was her mind playing tricks on her? She wanted a friend, she was told to go out and make some friends so maybe she imagined a friend.  
Raine was quiet when she came home, saying nothing to her mom about the boy who seemed too appear from thin air and then run away.   
She decided to practice her dancing to keep her mind occupied, this was her “Raine Time” and her mom wouldn’t bother her unless it was an emergency.  
So, it wasn’t until dinnertime and the smell of spiced tomatoes and garlic bread drew her from her room.  
“Mmm smells like mom is making spaghetti.”   
John her stepfather of nearly ten years was lounging on the couch, still in his work clothes. “She emerges!” He laughed when his step-daughter leaned over to give him a hug.   
“Hey, how was work?” Raine asked while plopping down on the couch beside John, messing with the name badge she pulled from his jacket. Raine didn’t know exactly what he did for his job. Whenever she asked her parents, they danced around the subject. Apparently, he worked in some security related thing. That made sense because of his previous protective and inquisitive attitude when they first met him, but they never really told her so she was always left to wondered. He rubbed at his eyes before running calloused fingers though his short dark hair. He was already starting to gray at his temples now.  
“Slow and quiet. As usual. How about you?”  
She opened her mouth and almost went into an account of her trip to the park but caught herself in time and shook her head.  
She made a long 'ehhh' sound, which earned her a smile. “Nothing really, went to the park, practiced my dance rehearsal, which I think I’ve pretty much gotten the hang of it. That’s about it though, I went to Kaylee's to see if she wanted to hang out but she was out with her parents.”   
John stared her down for a moment, that stare like he was analyzing the situation, looking her over before smiling and patting her shoulder.   
“Dinner’s ready!” Ellen called from the kitchen. “Raine, come set the table please?”  
“Coming.” Raine answered as she got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, John followed behind her. As she went about setting the table, John stepped up and wrapped his arms around his wife. “Smells great Ell, what would I do without you, hmm?”  
She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Probably live off ramen and TV dinners.”  
Dinner was served and everyone dived in.  
“So sweetie, did you meet anyone today?” Raines mom asked with a hopeful look on her face. She asked her the same thing nearly every night. Raine shrugged her shoulders as she idly pushed a meatball across the plate with her fork.  
“No... Not really, friends take time mom, we’ve only been here, like, a few months.”   
Her family had moved to Northern California from Florida because of John’s job. Which honestly, she didn’t mind, as she preferred the mountains and the trees. The only downside was they lived in up in the foothills, an hour or so away from Sacramento, the malls and all the good stores.   
“We’ve been here seven months, Raine. More than enough time to make a few friends.” Her mom commented, Ellen wished nothing but the best for her only child and deep down she felt bad for Raine being taken from the only friends she had back in Florida.  
Raine constantly had to calm her mom that she was fine about the move.   
“Well, I have made a few friends. But really, I’m kinda busy with school and dance. I'm okay and I don't need to be surrounded by people to be happy.”  
John remained silent on that subject as he finished his dinner and got up from the table,   
“I’m going to do some work on the computer, you ladies behave yourselves.” After he left, Ellen reached out to tuck a stray curl behind Raines ear. “Maybe you could invite one of your someone to dinner… or even a snack after school?” Raine didn’t argue, simply nodded her head.  
“We’ll see, mom. I’m gonna take a shower and read my book. Night night.” With that Raine kissed her mother’s cheek and walked away.

Ellen was drying her hands with a towel when she stepped into John's office, he was finishing up a phone call when he turned in his chair and nodded at her.   
“Was that Phil?” She inquired, the voice sounded familiar, it had been almost a year though since she'd last seen him.   
“Just checking in, I think he's planning on making a trip to visit next year, long as nothing comes up.”  
“Raine would love that, I think she mentioned him a couple weeks ago, wondering if he would be coming by to see the new house finally.” Ellen gently kissed his cheek, arms wrapped loosely over his shoulders. “Everything is fine though, right? You seemed quieter than usual at dinnertime.”  
“It's probably nothing but she looked a little out of it today, I'm just hoping it’s not that boy causing any more trouble than usual.” Brandon was a grumpy subject for John, who didn't like the older teen one bit, if you wanted to get on his bad side, then messing with his step-daughter was the way to do it. “Come on, let's go relax.” Ellen grabbed his hand and led him to the front room to go watch a movie.

-Next day-

The weather was warm and pleasant, Raine couldn’t help but feel that California just needed to “make up its mind!” when it came to the weather. She had woken up on her own this time, John must have the day off, he worked full time and anytime he was free him and mom would spend it together. It was the only time Raine got to wake up on her own.   
Not even bothering to wrestle with her curly hair she left it hang loose in all its muddled glory. Her outfit for the day consisted of jeans, a t-shirt and purple converse sneakers. She threw her homework in a backpack, slung it over her shoulders, and headed to the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the table eating their breakfast, speaking hushed words, which stopped once she walked into the room.  
“’Morning. You look all dressed and ready to go. What’s up?” John asked. Raine pointed to her bag. “Gonna do some homework.” She grabbed two packets of pop tarts and a thermos of coffee. Ellen raised an eyebrow giving her daughter a look. “I mean, ‘May I go out and do homework?” she corrected herself and her mom nodded.  
“Sure, sweetie, be back before dinner. Remember, no strangers, no drugs-”  
“-And no boys.” Raine finished for her. “No worries! Love you both!” 

Whenever Raine needed peace and quiet, she would go to her secret spot. Thirty minutes of steady walking lead her to a secluded area in a dense section of woods. Of course, the whole town was surrounded by woods, but a while back Raine had found this little piece of forest that instantly felt special to her. It wasn’t on private property so there was no fear of being run off by the owners. She supposed there might be mountain lions or other animals that she probably didn’t want to run into, but she loved the place so much she was more than willing to chance it.  
She had found a sizeable, and sturdy tree, with branches low enough that she could easily climb up. It was cool and quiet and she loved it. Once she was sitting comfortably in the branches of her tree she pulled out her iPod, plugged in her headphones, pulled out a Pop Tart, and started on her homework. At least she tried but every now and then the mysterious guy with black hair crept into her thoughts.   
‘Wonder if I’ll ever see him again?’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Loki travels to Midgard in a moment of boredom and tries to find something fun to do. He comes across a unique girl with fiery red hair sitting alone on a swing. Imagine his shock when he learns that she is able to see through his lies and magic tricks. Eventual Loki/OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer, I don't own Thor, Marvel or the likes. Raine is mine though, my precious!)

Chapter 5 – A little shy and sad of eye.

-Asgard-

The first part of the training day for Loki started with throwing daggers, his favorite.  
Throwing daggers gave him the distance with which he felt safe and comfortable, but that didn't mean he was any less deadly with them in close combat. His aim with the daggers was straight and exact, with or without the assistance of his magic, so it made him feel good to practice with them.   
From here Loki could acknowledge the differences between his brother and himself. Thor was tall and thick-muscled where Loki was just a tad shorter, thin and lanky.  
His mother always said when they were growing up that he was all “knees and elbows” while Thor was “big fists and even bigger feet.” Loki knew that she was making the comparison to make him feel better about him-self but he didn’t feel better, in fact it only made him notice the vast differences with his mother and father.

After practicing with daggers for a while, Loki then turned to watch as Thor attacked a straw-stuffed dummy with a full-sized broadsword. It seemed as if he wielding the sword as easily with one hand as he did with two. Loki had to admire as Thor slashed away at his “opponent” with the heavy blade, he wasn’t lacking in strength.  
“Au garde, brother!” Loki yelled from across the training room to Thor, and then let fly two daggers at once. Thor turned to see the daggers coming at him but couldn’t move fast enough to avoid them. The look on Thor’s face when the knives vanished before impact was, to Loki, delightful and he threw back his head and laughed. It felt good to prank Thor now and then but Thor was not as amused.  
Loki was set to avoid his brother’s vengeance and Thor was preparing to pounce when they both heard their father’s booming voice.  
“Stop! Both of you! Loki…?” and both brothers stopped immediately.  
Upon hearing Odin call his name, Loki turned. He hoped to see his father’s face beaming with pride. Surely, he had seen his son’s skill with the daggers as well as his magic. But Odin did not smile, thin lips forming a frown. Loki felt his spirits drop, but he pushed the feeling away. “No magic in training, Loki. Especially not when you’re to be learning self-defense.”  
'Mother would be impressed.' Loki thought to himself as he put away the daggers and took up a staff. 'Bet that human girl would be impressed.' Feeling a little shocked at the thought, he wondered why he would care if a human was impressed or not.

At midday, Loki he was so tired, his body was screaming at him to stop. The staff he was training with, rested loosely in his hands, his muscles shuddered, protesting every movement now. He was hungry and thirsty, and he was beyond exhausted.  
But Loki would not be the first to give in. He couldn’t change the fact that he was physically weaker than Thor, but he was determined that he would not act as such. He would rather die from starvation and thirst; or fall down dead from exhaustion before he would be the first to ask for anything. Even his posture remained strong though the aching muscles punished him more for the act.  
“Ahhh! I need food and drink!” Thor bellowed to the ceiling, and then looked at the guard who was training them and then to the house servant standing near the door. The suddenness of his outburst seemed to have silenced everyone even his brother who looked a little embarrassed.  
“Now!” he bellowed, “or I shall expire for it!” He let his weapon fall at his feet dramatically.  
The sound of the heavy sword hitting the stone floor was enough to get the servants moving. Loki could hear dishware being set out on a table in the mezzanine and soon after, they could smell the food that was being served there. The house servant returned, and with a slight bow, announced, “My lords, your meal is served.” It was all Thor could do not to knock the poor man over as he made for the door, Loki nodded his thanks but the servant averted his eyes, looking ever so scared. 'Cowards...'  
The mezzanine that overlooked the first floor was the perfect place to take the afternoon meal and was a welcomed break from the overheated, stuffy room where their training took place. It was small, more of a walkway or gallery between the larger rooms. It was airy and pleasant. There was a small table set with breads, cheeses, cold meats, and fruit, as well as large steins filled with cold mead.  
Loki was not only hungry but he wanted to get through with the training and get back to his books at the library, so he was eating faster than he normally would. Thor saw Loki’s hurried behavior as a challenge to who could finish faster. With an arrogant smile at his brother, Thor began to wolf down his food. Everything was a competition with Thor. It irritated Loki, and yet, it seemed he would always be caught up in the rivalry anyway.

Afterwards they went straight back to training, picking up their weapons they faced each other. Another warrior stood nearby calling out instruction, noting mistakes and suggesting improvements to be made.  
With Loki’s tall, slender frame, he was more agile, allowing him to move quickly. Even once using his staff as a pole vault, enabling him to jump beyond his brother’s reach. His ability to evade was his greatest defense against his brother’s far superior strength. It was his forte, so they were both astonished when Thor was able to knock Loki’s staff out from under him during one of his leaps and landed painfully on his back. Thor let out an enthusiastic cheer, to which Loki responded almost silently. Thor shrieked at the snake in his hand where his sword had just been. When he dropped it, it was a sword again.  
“Loki!” Thor yelled as his younger brother laughed. “You think your tricks amusing?”  
At Loki’s smirk, “Oh? You do? Then I shall give you something worth your laughter!”  
The warrior watching over the two princes sighed and shook his head. He looked to Odin, who only waved a dismissive hand, so he stepped back.  
Loki eyed Thor warily and immediately tried to scramble away.  
He watched as Thor wiggled his fingers. He knew what was coming.  
“No, no, no, we're not kid's any-” Loki went straight to pleading but the blonde paid him no mind. “Thor, don’t…” but he was caught, his laughter rang through the halls of the castle, a rare and pleasant sound.  
A booted foot to the face barely fazed Thor as he continued tickling Loki without mercy.  
“I yield!” Loki pleaded through choking laughter. “I yield!” but the assault didn’t end.  
“If that’s the way he’s going to be…”  
Loki reached up with his long fingers and grabbed two handfuls of blonde hair.  
Then he pulled. Hard.  
Thor cried aloud as his head was jerked forward. They both looked each other in the eyes while they yelled and threatened.  
“Let go of my hair Loki, I swear I’ll…”  
“Stop tickling me Thor or I’m going…”  
Neither one would give.  
Loki suggested, “You first.” But Thor shook his head, the movement brought tears to his eyes.  
“No, you first, brother. I do not trust that you won’t trick me.” Loki faked a pout but soon they were back to wrestling. Odin sighed as he stepped forward and grabbed both by the back of their shirts, pulling them up. Loki knew he would have bruises but he managed to pull some of Thor’s hair out, as they were forced apart.  
“Are you two done acting like children? Have you gotten it out of your system?” when they both nodded, Odin let them go. Loki was holding his sides as Thor was rubbing his scalp, checking for blood, and grumbling.  
“He was cheating…” Thor complained. But before Odin could speak, Loki held up his fist, blonde hair hung between his fingers. Honestly, it couldn’t have been more than ten strands but the taunt was enough. An angry Thor let loose with a warrior yell and launched himself at Loki before Odin could react. Loki’s image grinned before vanishing and Thor went straight through landing ungracefully on the dirty floor.   
Odin and Thor looked around but the real Loki was nowhere to be seen, until supper was served. During which the younger prince spent most of his time going over old books already poured over several times, hoping he had missed something by chance but all he could think of was that perhaps the human had been enchanted, blessed by some being from another realm or maybe she did in fact carry magic unknown to her.   
By the time he rejoined his family, Thor, no longer angry was patting his brother’s back, praising his skills. Loki drank in the praises warm like wine; he even lingered after dinner to spend time with his family. Odin gave no comment to what happened that day at training, he only talked of future plans he had for the two.  
Still, Loki retired to bed early. Tomorrow would be an even longer day than today, he planned to find the girl, get his answers and be done with Midgard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Loki travels to Midgard in a moment of boredom and tries to find something fun to do. He comes across a unique girl with fiery red hair sitting alone on a swing. Imagine his shock when he learns that she is able to see through his lies and magic tricks. Eventual Loki/OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer, I don't own Thor, Marvel or the likes. Raine is mine though, my precious!)

Chapter 6 – But very wise, was he.

-Midgard-

John had just filled his travel mug with coffee, watching as Ellen headed down the hallway to wake up Raine. The familiar thump and giggle brought a smile to his face as his wife jump out of Raine’s room followed by a pillow, that hit the hallway wall and dropped harmlessly to the floor.  
“You never get tired of that do you?” Ellen shook her head and kissed his cheek before escorting him to the front door. “Work hard, Honey and drive safe.”  
“Always.” He mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers and headed to work. “Bye Raine!”

“How come school days drag on like forever but the weekend goes by so fast?” Raine grumbled as she stepped into the kitchen a few minutes later.  
“Don’t worry, the weekend will be back before you know it. Now go eat and get ready for the bus.” Like a zombie, Raine shuffled slowly to go eat breakfast and slowly shuffled back to her room to get dressed. She came out shortly all dressed and plopped down on the couch, half lidded eyes struggling to break from sleeps hold.   
“I’ll be a little late coming home today sweetie, there’s an art show I’m going to and hopefully I might sell a few pieces.”   
Ellen reached into her purse pulling out a couple of bills and handed them to Raine. “And here’s your lunch money. I want you to come straight home after school, okay?” Her daughter opened her mouth yawning and squeaked out a “Yes mom”.  
The school bus pulled up and honked. Jumping up from the couch Raine slipped on her flats and kissed her mother goodbye.  
During her ride the bus passed the park and Raine couldn’t help but eagerly glance out the window in hopes of seeing the black haired Shakespearean, but when she didn’t spot him she could only sigh softly.  
It was only until she was in the classroom and distracted by her teacher did she finally stop thinking of him.

Of all her classes, she easily admitted that Art, English and Astronomy were her favorite, specially Astronomy, her teacher that never failed to get the class engaged, while Math and History were the ones she dreaded most.   
P.E. Class would've been a favorite, but it was usually ruined by bully Brandon and his friends.  
During art she sat down next to Kaylee, they went to the same dance class outside of school three days a week and lived only a couple streets from each other.  
Kaylee lived for ballet and ballet only, her dream was to get into a fancy dance school like Opéra National de Paris. Raine knew every day her path was becoming more and more aligned with going to Paris with Kaylee, but then, she would have to learn a foreign language. Which made going to somewhere like New York feel like more of a plus cause no matter how hard she tried learning a second language it kept going over her head and her tongue refused to untie itself. 

The teacher called out for free time, letting the students select whatever media they wanted to work with, Raine picked pastels and absentmindedly went to work. Small and careful strokes creating tall trees, leaving a blank spot in front of one tree blank. It wasn't long until she noticed she was recreating the scene at the park yesterday.  
“Hey you, what’s up?” Whispered Kaylee when the teacher was distracted with another student. Raine looked away from her sketch board and shook her head. “Nothing’s up, why?”  
“You’re all quiet, usually you’re all happy and all... You know.” Kaylee bounced in her seat as if to demonstrate her words, But Raine was having a difficult time dragging herself away from distracting thoughts.   
“I’m just sleepy” was all she said before she resumed her art. It must have been good excuse because Kaylee only glanced at her with a quizzical look before going back to her own canvas.  
Soon the class was dismissed and as everyone gathered their things Raine sat back and appraised her drawing. She hadn’t been trying for perfect, only quick, still she liked it. She had stuck to using mostly black but decided to shade everything with dark green.  
She had him leaning against the tree with his hands clasped, resting on his stomach, just as he’d been when she had first laid eyes on him.  
“Ohhh, who’s that?” Asked her friend as she leaned on Raine’s shoulder. Raine just shrugged her off gently. She sprayed the canvas with a fixative so it wouldn't smear and packed up her supplies while it dried, Kaylee still ogled the drawing.  
“It’s a boy…” Stated her friend and Raine held back from rolling her eyes. “So…?”  
“So, you never draw people. You draw animals or scenery.” When Raine didn’t respond Kaylee quizzed her further, “What’s his name?”  
For some reason Raine couldn’t help but feel protective of her mysterious boy, figment of her imagination or whatever he was.  
“Just someone I made up... Hey, are you doing anything this Saturday?”  
Kaylee took one last glance as the drawing before it was sadly packed away. After a moment she shook her head. “Nothing, I’ll be as free as a bird. Did you wanna hang out?”  
“Yeah, I was thinking maybe you could come over to my place, you know, to remind my mom that I do have some friends and maybe then she’d stop bugging me.” Chuckling, the girls left the classroom and lingered in the hallway.  
“I know, how ‘bout I come stay the night Friday after dance class?” Offered Kaylee.  
“That way we can sleep in, or catch all the good cartoons in the morning, whichever.”  
Raine nodded and the two hugged tightly before splitting up to go to their separate classes.  
When the final bell rang out she couldn’t help but feel anxious about stopping by the park, it was on the way home so she wouldn’t be breaking her mom’s order. She barely remembered to say goodbye to Kaylee and the group of girls she was with, and she didn’t even bat an eye when Brandon tried to get her attention with some teasing comment that didn’t even register in her brain.

At the park, standing in the middle of the playground she turned in a circle several times searching for him. After a while she was starting to feel a little silly for expecting him to just be there, what were the chances?  
But then a dark clothed figure moved in the corner of her vision, in the same spot as before, and she twirled around… to see… nothing… “Oh...”  
Looking down and feeling a little disappointed at most likely having made the whole thing up, she almost missed seeing that same area as it wavered and melted like the first time.  
There he stood, the same cautious look on his face as before. She couldn’t help but gawk in surprise at seeing how he appeared from thin air. To her chagrin, at seeing her expression, he quickly hid in the trees. He looked, angry?  
'Why is he hiding from me?' She felt her face for crumbs or food, then over her hair wondering if maybe something about her appearance was displeasing. Nothing felt out of place.   
The temptation to just go over and approach him was strong but she feared he might run again like last time.  
How many times would a boy run from a girl before he would be too embarrassed to show up again?  
She wanted to stay around until he made up his mind, but she could feel the time slipping by.  
Turning ever so slightly so that his location remained in the corner of her vision she thought, 'Really hope he'll show up tomorrow.'   
Acting as if he wasn’t there she glanced up at the sky then down at the earth, with a blush on her cheeks she said aloud to herself. “Shoot, wish I could hang out at the park today but guess I'll have to come back tomorrow.” Instantly she wished she could take that back, who even did that and who would fall for it. Well she did when she was little, if she was being honest with herself, her mom was that master at that little trick, until she started to understand her ability and then it became harder for anyone to trick her.  
Still Raine felt so silly that she wondered if she herself should even bothering coming back here again.

Not sticking around or looking to see if he heard her she quickly headed home, the entire time she was tempted to look behind her and see if he was following.  
“Why would he even follow a crazy girl that talks to herself... And is still talking to herself?” She grumbled.

 

-Earlier that day on Asgard-

 

Loki cursed softly under his breath when he realized he slept in too late and quickly dressed as he gathered his belongings along with a handful of fruit to munch on, there was no time to deal with his family right now. He wanted to be gone before his Father would show up and make him do more training, Thor would have to settle with his own friends for training today.  
Loki's fingers brushed his tender side and let out a conflicted sigh, so much was going on, so many emotions to deal with and understand. Not today though.

This time his arrival on Midgard went more smoothly than last, landing in the same alley he left from instead of in the middle of the dangerous black road. With quick and eager steps, he turned down the street leading back towards the grassy park.  
It was quiet, no children nor adults so he explored the play area until he grew bored of climbing and hanging off bars, why was this visit so void of people?  
Afterwards he sat down on the swing, her swing.  
Loki was about to kick his legs outwards but stopped. How much unwanted attention would he earn from a swing moving on its on? He debated with himself whether to drop his enchantment or not. He knew it wouldn’t take Heimdall long to spot him and tell his Father, potentially ruining his chance to figure out the mysterious human girl and learn how she could see him and once he had that knowledge he would head home and most likely never return.   
Pulling out some fruit from his satchel he settled on eating and waiting to see if she would show up instead. As if he was really missing out by experiencing what she did the other day, he tried telling himself. 

The serenity was ruined by the loud ringing coming from a building down the street. The shrill sound caused Loki to bolt up from the swing and summoned daggers to his hands, his magic still cloaked his body, the ever present familiar prickle that danced across his skin set to reassure him he would not be spotted. Flocks of young adolescents approached shortly afterwards, some getting into metal contraptions and driving off, some crossing the field and never noticing the armed prince hidden among them. Not one human gave him a glance as he cautiously made his way over to the small bunch of trees, weaving effortlessly between groups of humans talking about their lessons and plans for the rest of the day.  
'They must be coming from some sort of academy.' Loki figured after listening to some of the conversations, some pointless and some piquing his interest.  
How similar would his studies be compared to a human’s studies?  
Loki caught in his own thoughts almost failed to notice his human crossing the street, heading towards his location. 'My human? No, that wasn't right, my research subject maybe...'   
Loki maneuvered himself around the tree to better conceal himself and peaked his head out to watch her. She was among the last of the Midgardian's it seemed as the crowd had quickly quieted and thinned out. He expected her to continue onto the play area but instead stopped several feet from him.  
She was so close he could finally get a better look at her, in the shade of the trees her hair was a darker shade of red. She was perhaps a bit more tanned than he was and looked to be a shorter by a few inches. From the distance he could not see her eyes but found himself more than a little curious as to their color.   
He watched as she spun in a circle seemingly looking for something.  
Was she looking for him? Could she somehow sense he was here?  
Just as she was about to face his direction he pulled his head back behind the tree.  
Anxiety swam through his body making his pulse race, that fear he experienced before, the doubt in his magic returned and caught him off guard.  
“Too close…” He whispered to himself and sucked in a deep breath.  
He focused all his thoughts on his magic, a quiet spell muttered under his breath, hands making soft subtle gestures to try and strengthen it.  
This was as strong as he could currently make it, he could stand beside his father as is and not even have his presence be noticed. Loki was sure of it.  
Slowly took a step out from behind the tree, confident that she wouldn’t see him, no matter how supposedly experienced in sorcery she might be.  
The human continued to look on and he was about to grin in victory that apparently the whole idea she could see him was a fluke… but then she did a double take in his direction.  
Her eyes widen causing his cheeks to flush in a mix of embarrassment and anger. She could see him still! It felt as if someone was squeezing his lungs, the magic surrounding him almost wavered.  
'Hide you buffoon, she is still looking!' He chastised himself and ducked behind the tree.  
He glared at clenched fist, his magic failed him! Why?  
Growing rage made him want to lash out and attack, he had never experienced this before and instead of flight he felt like fighting.  
Silently he waited for the human to seek him out. But she never did. What was she planning? Why did she not approach him?  
“Shoot, wish I could hang out at the park today but guess I'll have to come back tomorrow.” Her voice called out to no one in particular. He was momentarily distracted by her voice. The soothing tone he could only describe as the kind that could make any book interesting, pitched high but not to the point of it grating his ears. Still he braced himself in case she approached him but instead he could hear her walking away, quickly. He counted a few seconds before peeking out to watch her head across the play area and towards a street lined with houses.  
He shouldn’t follow her. He had no way to stealth himself as she could see him apparently, but she made no motion to look back. Loki was far to curious and invested now to not follow after her, so he did.  
Along the way he mentally checked the signs with names on each street, it didn't take long before he understood their significance.   
How much farther was she going to go? They had already passed four signs.  
Finally, she was stopping now, glancing side to side before crossing the street. Loki crouched down behind some bushes as she approached a small house encircled by a worn white fence.   
So, this was her home? It was certainly different from the small homes in his realm. Its walls painted a pale blue that was peeling here and there. The lawn was well kept and shaded nicely by a large tree with a rope hanging from a thick branch.  
It wasn’t completely unpleasing to the eyes but he was used to… much more. Bigger, grander.  
Before she opened the white door she took a quick look behind her, shoulders slumping before headed inside.  
When it was obvious she would not be coming out again he slowly walked away, lost in his thoughts.   
He knew that he would have to return, push through everything holding him back speak with the human. He’d find her again, figure out her magic tricks and then… He would deal with the ‘then’ later. For now, he needed to think of a story to tell his Father concerning his absence today… and what to say to the red-haired girl when they would finally meet face to face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Loki travels to Midgard in a moment of boredom and tries to find something fun to do. He comes across a unique girl with fiery red hair sitting alone on a swing. Imagine his shock when he learns that she is able to see through his lies and magic tricks. Eventual Loki/OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer, I don't own Thor, Marvel or the likes. Raine is mine though, my precious!)

Chapter 7 – And then one day

-Asgard-

“Have you noticed our son's absence lately?” Odin questioned as he approached his wife, who was looking over several garments being held up by servants before settling on a cream-colored dress. “I have. Are you concerned for his wellbeing?”  
“Suspicious as he falls from my sight, nor is Heimdall able to find him. He grows more and more careless each day, I worry he will bring us shame or harm to himself.”  
Another servant handed Odin several letters and left their room.  
“Looks like we shall be hosting a gathering in several months.” He mumbled under his breath before passing Frigga the letter he was reading, who glanced over it briefly before handing it back.  
“You give Loki little trust and out of the two it would be Thor to cause any kind of commotion, Loki is too quiet and reclusive, you know this.”  
Frigga knew her youngest wasn't a socialite like his brother and wished Odin wouldn't assume because of this that he was always off causing some kind of trouble, oft times whatever he was up to was nothing that should've been deemed as punishing.  
Odin merely exhaled through his nose. “I know now where Loki learnt his stubbornness from.”  
Her laughter echoed the room causing his heart to swell with love.  
“From you of course.” She teased. “Will you let me try speaking with him before you interrogate him?” He nodded, hand reaching out to caress her check, it was hard to resist her when she was feisty and determined like this.  
“If you wish, I have much to prepare for this evening.” She squeezed his hand tightly and left the room, her footsteps light and barely making a sound.

 

The knock on his chamber doors caught Loki by surprise, he wasn't expecting anyone to come see him so soon after he returned. For a moment he suspected a guard was sent by his father. He wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable lecture that would come from his absence.  
“Brother?” The deep voice that called out to him was a relief. Slowly the door opened and Thor peeked his head in. “I heard you finally returned, may I join you?”  
From his book-covered desk Loki motioned for his brother to enter.  
It wasn't long ago that the brothers had moved to separate rooms, Loki's room reflected the reclusive brother very well. Thick curtains, lit candles littered many open spaces and piles of books grew taller with each passing day. Though the room they had previously shared in the had been large enough to keep them from feeling cramped, and they had gotten along well enough all their lives, but with Thor's private lessons sometimes taking place in his chamber, Odin had decided to split them up. Loki disliked but liked the idea, his emotions constantly feeling mixed and confused.   
“Did father send you to come and speak with me?” Queried Loki, but his brother shook his head as he closed the door behind him and moved to sit on the bed. “Father is busy talking to mother, I heard mention by a passing servant that you were home and I came to visit. Were you on an adventure?” Thor could not keep the sparkle from his eyes, he loved an adventure almost as much as Loki… almost. Thor enjoyed the dangerous aspects of adventures while Loki loved what he could uncover and learn.   
As he fiddled with a book, glancing over the pages but making no attempt to read, Loki tried to keep any excitement from showing in his eyes as his memories replayed themselves.  
“You might say that...”  
Thor looked crestfallen, disappointed that his brother had gone out without him. But within an instant he perked up, his curiosity always stronger than any disappointment he might feel about being left out. “Where did you go? Did you slay any creatures? Any spoils to show or share?”  
Thor loved a good story nearly as much as being a part of the story himself. He sat on his haunches in the middle of Loki’s bed, his ears eager for a juicy tale. He looked almost like a child, rather than a young adult or prince, and even if Loki wanted to share there wasn’t anything he could say without giving away his prior forbidden whereabouts or of the mortal girl he had found.   
“Sadly, nothing exciting, just a stroll.” He lied as easily as it was to draw breath.   
Thor seemed to practically deflate as he fell to his side a little too dramatically.  
Loki laughed and moved from the desk to try and drag his brother off his bed.  
“Oh, come on brother.” Thor pouted, dead weight to his tugging.  
“I promise the next time you go on some wild journey I shall join you, is that pleasing enough?” Thor shot up from the bed, catching Loki off guard with a bone crushing hug making him eek! After a moment he had to gasp “Air!” so Thor would release him from his choke-hold. With a mumbled apology Thor loosened his grip then rested one hand against the side of Loki’s neck and the other gripping his forearm, until he was sure he wouldn’t keel over.  
The gesture was the older brother’s way of affection that was always given to Loki, it never failed to bring a smile to his face. “Can we leave on the morrow?” Thor asked.   
Loki was about to answer with a ‘yes’ when he remembered the mortal girl’s words, that she would be at the play area again the next day, her words could have meant nothing but he didn't want to risk it.  
Thinking back on the whole thing he wondered if perhaps she had been speaking indirectly to him? If so, then she was much cleverer than he had previously thought, and that intrigued him to no end.  
He didn’t realize he was grinning until Thor spoke up, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then?” assuming Loki’s smile was an agreement to his plans.  
Clearing his throat, Loki scratched the back of his head. “I am sorry, but I need to be elsewhere tomorrow. Perhaps the day after?” Thor’s smile never dropped, too happy that Loki would join him. “I look forward to it. Will we see you at supper tonight then?” he asked as he turned toward the door.  
Loki made an affirmative noise as he received one more hug. He watched Thor open the door only to barely miss bumping into their mother. “Oh Thor, is your bother inside?” With a smile he stepped to the side to let Frigga in the room before closing the door behind him. 

Frigga smiled softly as she looked over her son and stepped forward. “I have the feeling you already know why I’m here, speaking instead of your father.” It was more a statement than a question and Loki did well to mask his face, there was no way they knew where he had been, he intended to play the innocent card.  
But she continued before he could reply. “He is not angry, neither am I, just concerned for your wellbeing and that of the Realm. You are a prince after all and held to a higher standard.”  
Looking at her face he could tell she was honest in her words. Licking his lips, he shifted his feet. “There's nothing you nor father need concern yourselves with, I haven't left Asgard and I have spent most of my time reading my books.”  
Frigga stared, waiting for him to continue, waiting for the truth, when he said nothing more she reached under a stack of papers that hid his books from Midgard.  
Loki's eye widened in fear, he was caught. Frigga perused the first few pages of one of the books before glancing back at her soon. Her face was blank, leaving Loki unable to play off her reaction.  
“Just reading...” She mumbled and then handed Loki the books, he couldn't hide his look of shock. “Promise you'll come to me if you have any questions about your readings?”  
Not trusting himself to speak he merely nodded as she drew him in for a gentle hug.  
The sensation of comfort and acceptance had him relaxing into her touch, enjoying the moment. Loki had expected anger, disapproving looks or some sort of severe punishment but instead received understanding. It was obvious father didn't know. “Keep care, not only for yourself but for the mortals around you.” Then taking a slow breath, she continued. “I know if I ask you not to go there you will not listen…” he looked into her eyes, ready to deny her words, but she stopped him, “At least let someone know when you venture off,” when he didn’t answer right away she added, “please?”   
“I will mother, no worries.” Wrinkling his nose, the lie left a bad taste in his mouth, he might try but doubted he would keep it up for long. It was always so hard to lie to her.  
She kissed his cheek and hugged him even tighter, she took notice of how tall he had grown over the years, soon he would tower over her.  
“Thank you, my son. Enjoy your books and we shall speak another time.”

 

-Next day-

 

He was late. Well, perhaps not late, but he had wanted to be early, to feel more prepared.  
He blamed it on Thor. He had told his brother that he was leaving for the day and would be gone for several hours, then Thor started following him around, asking… more like pleading… to go with him.  
He followed his mother's promise but made the mistake of letting his brother know, the big oaf had even chased him through the castle halls! Loki had finally been able to lead him away with a false image as he teleported to Midgard.  
He felt hurried and that made him feel extremely tense.  
The weather was chilly, like that first day he’d visited Midgard. That little bit of familiarity felt soothing to his nerves as well as his invisibility that cloaked him from sight. During his walk towards the park he thought up names that he could go by. Erik, Sven, Olsen…? No, he needed something closer to his name at least, less chance of a slip up.  
Leif perhaps? Yes, that sounded good.  
‘My name is Leif and I’m…” He spotted a sign with the towns name. “visiting the Valley of Grass.’ Hmm? Something felt off about that but he couldn’t quite grasp it.  
‘My father is man of politics as well as my older brother and I’m currently… traveling on my own… travel and learning about…’ He grimaced at the lie and blamed his nerves.  
'I said ‘travel’ twice.' Grrr! But otherwise…? Yes. Surely, she wouldn’t need to know more than that. All he really needed was to get close enough to her, for just a few moments, to feel out what magic she might possess. 

He approached the play area with the intent to return to the trees where he had been standing previously, but she had beaten him to it. Her hair was tucked safely from the wind under a black knit cap. Her oversized grey sweater seemed to engulf her thin figure to halfway down her thighs. Her legs clad in tightly-fitted dark leggings in a fabric unfamiliar to him. Black ankle-high leather boots completed her outfit.  
She looked…? She looked comfortable. And the feeling of comfort spread through Loki until he noticed her posture. She was looking for him, he knew, and watched slightly amused as she glanced around at the trees before she finally stopped, and slightly slumped her shoulders.  
'Don’t forget your manners Loki.' He could almost hear his mother’s voice, equal parts teasing and teaching.   
He drew himself up to his full height, squaring his shoulders and raising his head a little… he might be expecting to present himself as Leif, the politician’s son, but he would not forget who he really was inside. A prince.   
She had yet to notice him as he slowly stepped closer, still behind her, still invisible, but now within speaking distance. She seemed almost to be pouting, staring at the ground, running the toe of her boot through the dirt at her feet.  
'How dull are her senses to not feel my presence?' He wanted her to turn around, he wanted to see her face.  
He willed his hands, that trembled ever so slightly, to still themselves and cleared his throat.   
She turned to him then. No, more like she spun, on the balls of her feet, and faced him.  
The shock on her face was quickly replaced by a brilliant smile. Her eyes, a dark brown with flecks of blue, took him in with seeming fascination and no trouble it seemed, fading freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. Her face, up close, was beyond intriguing. It was like a book, with words unfolding across her delicate features. With every second a new phrase, a chapter to be revealed.  
Loki could hardly get over the fact that she was standing in front of him and seeing him without any difficulty, he didn't hear any spell or any suspicious gestures.

She opened her mouth about to speak but nothing came out, for a brief moment she looked embarrassed. It felt like forever that they stood and watched one another.   
He noticed the way she moved her hands behind her back and her feet kept fidgeting, bouncing from heel to toe ever so slightly.  
It was now or never.  
“Hello…” He spoke softly and shifted ever so slightly under her unwavering gaze, her smile expanded even more if possible causing a dimple to appear next to her mouth and her eyes to dance and sparkle.  
“Hi, I didn't think you'd show up.” She said with a nervous laugh. “I'm Raine McGregor.”  
She reached out her hand so suddenly it made him step back suspiciously.  
Raine. He had a sudden urge to roll the word around on his tongue out loud as if he’d never heard or said the word before.   
Her hand was still outstretched, patiently waiting but he still felt apprehensive and on guard. Then her smile wavered, ever so slightly, and she began to pull her hand back.  
‘She’s still a lady, manners!’ Quickly he reached out and grasped her forearm, bowing ever so slightly. She looked confused a little surprised and Loki felt just the same. He hadn't meant to react like that.  
“I'm Leif.” He said as she awkwardly returned the gesture by squeezing his forearm with her hand but her face formed a slight frown. Quickly he pulled away and straightened his tunic. He wanted to appear polite but the sudden closeness made him uncomfortable and he still didn’t know if she was dangerous or not.  
She was looking at him with eyebrows drawn together and lips pursed.  
“Leif...” The way she said the name and the look she gave him caused his pulse to speed up. She knew he was lying, he didn't know how but she knew.  
“So, Leif, you're new in town, right? Are you just visiting or are you transferring in?”  
Maybe the she didn't know...  
“Just visiting, my father is a very busy politician, so I like to travel whenever he goes on an extended trip.”  
He watched as she rubbed her temple and took off her knit cap, fingers raking through bright waves. “Busy family eh? Sounds like my step-dad. Where you from?”  
Her question after question was catching him off guard, he didn't want to be rude but he had questions of his own. “Europe, originally,” Thank goodness he did a little research about Midgard beforehand. “but for now, we live in the states.”  
Raine worried her bottom lip between her teeth, making a small sound of frustration before crossing her arms across her chest. “No, you're not.”  
Loki was caught off guard by her comment, which was slowly giving way to anger.  
Yes, he was lying, but this human dared to call him out on his lies, without any shred of evidence.  
“Yes I am.” He defended. “No, and your name isn't even Leif.” She retorted.  
That growing anger suddenly softened into something almost like admiration. Here was this mortal, fierce and standing up to him. Loki was about to back up his lie when she shook her head and started to turn around.  
'She's leaving?!'  
She was, making no motion to stop or look back. Loki froze, his one chance to figure her out was slipping from his fingers and he know there wouldn't be another chance after this.  
“My name is Loki!” He called out to her.  
Raine slowly came to a stop, hesitantly looking over her shoulder.  
His chest felt tight and his mouth felt dry. “I'm a prince...”  
When she turned around fully and smiled he couldn't help but ask out loud.  
“How are you doing this?”


End file.
